Built To Last
by CrystallineSparks
Summary: He was destined to be an Org if he couldn’t find his true love…but the he found her. The only problem was, she had a fear that would prevent him from getting close to her. Would he be able to break through in order to get to her?
1. Prologue

Built To Last

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Summary: He was destined to be an Org if he couldn't find his true love…but the he found her. The only problem was, she had a fear that would prevent him from getting close to her. Would he be able to break through in order to get to her?

Chapter One: Prologue

_Long ago, in Animarium, legends tell of Guardians who were born to protect and train, to keep the generation alive. Being immortal, they had to keep in mind that their identity was not safe…that there would always be the Dark side haunting for them. In order for them to break free from the curse, they had to find their true loves. Many of them had been transformed into Orgs and killed by their old teammates when they failed to find their soul mate. And even then there would pacts to keep…or they would lose their souls to the dark side forever._

Alyssa Enrile smiled as she looked at her best friend who was camping out with her. "This is a good place isn't it?"

Taylor Meyers grinned at her. "Yups, sure is."

They were going to the forest to camp overnight. Alyssa had dragged Taylor out with her, and she had agreed. Though Taylor did not tell Alyssa, she knew that the forest was unsafe…and she couldn't bear the thought of her best friend running into harm. What she had not told Alyssa was that she herself was a Guardian…the last in her generation. Her husband, Eric Meyers, was also a Guardian. He had agreed on Taylor accompanying Alyssa; there were simply things that could left an indelible mark on Alyssa's mind should she be unfortunate to meet any of them.

"Alyssa, it's far enough now. We should camp here, its getting dark."

She looked over at Taylor and nodded, as the both of them unloaded the tent from their bags and set up the tent. Ten minutes later they were all done.

"We should start a fire for food," Alyssa said, Taylor nodding her agreement.

After a meal of noodles they were all done. They decided to spend the night chatting with one another in order to catch up on each other lives.

But unknown to them, a pair of yellow eyes was watching them…especially Alyssa. It had known that Taylor was a Guardian, for it could not smell her scent, but it could definitely smell Alyssa's scent. _When it was dark…when it was dark…then it would attack to catch her by surprise…_

_

* * *

_

Shayla moved out into the middle of the temple with Merrick at her side. They had both been Guardians for quite a long time, and had been training the younger generation.

"Shayla, do you feel what I feel?" Merrick asked, his eyes scanning the evening sky.

Shayla glanced at the sky. "Yes, there's energy of a Guardian."

"You think…?"

"Yes, I certainly hope so, for his sake." She lowered her voice at the last part as a man stepped out from his room in the temple.

"Shayla, Merrick," he acknowledged.

"Cole," they nodded.

"I'm going out to patrol, take over Danny's shift." He said this without looking at them as he grabbed his red hood and placed it over his body.

"Yes, please."

He nodded and vanished into thin air.

"The poor thing…" Shayla murmured.

Merrick sighed and wrapped an arm around her. "There's nothing we can do, we'll just have to wait and see." he answered steadily.

"I know, but everyday his chance of becoming an Org is getting closer. He's getting more and more moody."

Eric materialized besides them. "Hey."

"Eric," Shayla nodded as Merrick said.

"Taylor's camping with her friend Alyssa."

"Oh, did they say where they'll be going?"

"In the Dark Forest."

Merrick looked up sharply. "What, didn't Taylor knew about the forest?"

Eric nodded. "That's why she thought it be safer for her to go with her friend. Her friend insisted on going."

"Well, let's just pray that no harm would be done."

* * *

Cole Evans had materialized besides Danny Delgado, who was patrolling the forest. "Hey," Danny acknowledged.

"Hey back. I'm here to take over you."

"Is Kendall back yet?"

"Yes, and you better return if not she'll decide to come and find you."

Danny rolled his eyes and smacked his shoulder. "See you, Cole."

"See you."

Danny then vanished into thin air.

Cole smiled to himself and shook his head. He had known that Danny had wanted to get back to Kendall earlier; that was why he had turned up a few minutes earlier for his shift. His smile turned into a grin as he remembered all his Guardians who were happily paired up with one another. Tommy and Kat, Jason and Trini, Leo and Kendrix, TJ and Cassie, Andros and Ashley, Carter and Dana, Wes and Jen, Merrick and Shayla, Eric and Taylor and he…he…alone. Much as the others tried to include him in their talks he always felt alone.

He sighed, pulled the hood around his body a little snugger and carried on patrolling the Dark Forest.


	2. A Close Shave

Built To Last

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Summary: He was destined to be an Org if he couldn't find his true love…but the he found her. The only problem was, she had a fear that would prevent him from getting close to her. Would he be able to break through in order to get to her?

Chapter Two: A Close Shave

Taylor suppressed a yawn as she looked at her watch. 2AM in the morning, and their conversation had reached a stop after much chattering and giggling. Alyssa looked at her with a smile on her face.

"You afraid your husband will miss you?"

Taylor rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Well, I did say I'll check in with him…" _To let him know we haven't reached into any danger,_ she thought mentally to herself.

"Okay then, you can go and call him. I'm going to turn in anyway."

"You'll be safe?"

Alyssa looked at her best friend strangely. "Why wouldn't I be? And yes, I'll be fine. Now off you go, I wouldn't want your husband to murder me with his Quantum Blaster."

Taylor rolled her eyes and reached over to smack her shoulder. "Okay then, I'll get going. I'll be back in a few."

She stood up and walked off to another area surrounded by trees, glancing behind to look at Alyssa. When she was sure Alyssa wasn't looking she vanished into thin air.

Alyssa smiled to herself and packed up the stuff before getting her sleeping bag out.

* * *

Eric glanced at his watch worriedly, it was almost 2.10AM and Taylor hadn't check in with him. Merrick walked up to him, his face looking grave.

"Taylor okay?"

Eric shook his head. "I don't know, she hasn't checked in with me yet. She said she'll call, but she hasn't…"

Just then Taylor appeared in front of them. "Hey."

"Taylor! You scared the shit out of me!" Eric shouted.

"Hey, is that any way to greet your wife?"

Eric chuckled and pulled her into a hug. "Forgive me, but I was worried about you."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "I'm a Guardian Eric," she pointed out.

"So how's the trip?" He asked.

"Good, but tiring though. Alyssa had so much energy left in her. Gosh."

"Yes well, have you sensed any presence of an Org there?"

Taylor frowned. "No, should I?"

Shayla glided towards them. "The stars pointed out that there might be an Org in the area Guardians," she said softly, not wanting to wake the rest up.

Taylor looked up sharply at her. "Alyssa's…she's there alone," she breathed.

"Don't worry, Cole's there to patrol the forest."

"Yes, but I mentioned to you Alyssa's fear of men…"

Merrick's eyes lifted up. "That's strange, Guardians are not supposed to have any fears…"

Taylor's eyes widened. "Alyssa's a Guardian?"

"According to the stars, yes."

Taylor sighed. "After all these few years of hiding the truth from her…she is going to kill me."

Eric, Merrick and Shayla chuckled softly.

"I should get back," she glanced at her watch, twenty minutes had elapsed.

Eric kissed her before pulling her into a hug.

"Keep safe, dear."

* * *

Alyssa had been preparing to climb into her sleeping ball when she sensed a presence watching her. She bit her lips and looked around her warily.

"Such a pretty young girl…" a voice leered.

Her eyes widened as she backed away slowly from the direction the voice was coming from. _No, it couldn't be…_

"It would be wasted if I didn't attack you…" the voice taunted.

"Who's there?" she called out, trying to calm her down and mustering some courage,

She gave a gasp as a beam of red light flashed past her, a pair of yellow eyes appearing in front of her.

"TAYLOR!" she screamed, her face a mask of terror.

The Org moved closer, and Alyssa scrambled up to get away from the creature.

She gave another shout as a jet of red light flashed in front of her.

"TAYLOR!" she shouted with more urgency.

"Your Guardian friend can't save you now," he sneered. "You're mine."

She fell to the floor, her hands cradling her head as she writhed, trying to block out images and memories of her past from her mind…

(Flashback)

"_NO!"_

_Mixture of screams and vulgarities filled the air as the boys pushed her down onto the cold hard floor in the alley._

"_BE QUIET GIRL!" One of them barked._

"_No, no please…" she begged as one of them pinned her against the floor._

"_Shut up bitch," he snarled as he proceeded to rip her clothes apart. _

_She whimpered as his face filled her eyes, there was no mistaking the lust and greed in his eyes…_

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Cole's footsteps slowed to a halt as his ears pricked up at some voices from across the trees. After awhile, they adjusted to the voices.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"You're mine."

"TAYLOR!"

Cole pulled his hood tighter around him and concentrated his mind.

"_Taylor, you there?"_

"_Yes. I'm with Eric, Shayla and Eric."_

"_Your friend?"_

"_She's sleeping isn't she?"_

"_But I heard her screaming out your name. I'm going over to check it out, there might be an Org attacking her."_

He cut off the connection without waiting for Taylor's reply and was about to vanish when a new voice cut into his thoughts.

"_Cole?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Be safe."_

"_I will."_

It had never failed to amaze him how Merrick was so filled with emotions, despite his steely and cool demeanor. Taylor had probably told them the conversation, and Merrick had reached into his thoughts.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"**Vanish,"** he willed his mind.

* * *

Alyssa had been overpowered and was pinned against the tree with the Org breathing against her neck. She shuddered and tried to turn her head away from him.

"No you don't."

_Taylor, where was Taylor?_

"No one will be here to save you, you know. Guess it's just you and me now, you worthless piece of human being."

She choked back a scream as the Org pressed its scaly hand against her stomach.

_My gosh, no…Taylor…where are you?_

Alyssa felt herself getting weaker and weaker, she closed her eyes and fell limp against the tree, not having the energy to stay awake…

"DROP THE GIRL ORG!"

Startled, the Org released its grip on the girl and turned in the direction of the voice. It broke into a wicked grin as it saw the person standing in front of him.

"Guardian…"

Cole fired a blast without warning and it hit the Org in the stomach, making the Org double over in pain and moving away from the girl. Cole moved forward, crouching protectively in front of the girl as he prepared a stance.

"You will not win this time, I shall have the girl."

Cole rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right," he answered before aiming another flash of red and yellow light at him. The Org's eyes widened and fell to the floor in a pool of liquid.

Cole removed his hood and walked over to the girl and studied her. She was very pretty, in fact, he hadn't seen anyone so pretty before. He picked the girl up and cradled her in his arms. A wave of warmness ran through him, he had never felt anything like that. He smiled and holding the girl, vanished into thin air once more.


End file.
